The present invention relates to a full-cutting shaft drilling machine for sinking or drilling shafts into the earth. Such a machine comprises a frame which may be braced in the as-drilled shaft, and a rotatively driven drilling head which is movable in the direction of the shaft. A conveyor apparatus for removing the borings is provided with the drilling head.